The True Meaning of Christmas
by Amazing TEEN Authoress
Summary: The crew of the Enterprise was supposed to go their separate ways for the holidays. But when an emergency transmission comes in from a flagship, the Enterprise is chosen to go and rescue it. A mysterious time warp prevents the crew from reaching the ship, and they end up spending Christmas together in a totally unfamiliar world.
1. Chapter 1: The Holidays

**Merry Christmas, everyone! I decided to write a Christmas-esque Star Trek story in honor of the holidays! Merry Christmas, and I hope you enjoy!**

"About twenty minutes to space doors, Captain."

I smirked and sighed. After a long mission, it was time we returned home. It was also right before the holidays. I realized that this year would mark my first Christmas apart from my best friends. I had known them what felt like my whole life, and we'd spent every single Christmas together. It would be so different.

I headed to the med bay. Nobody was really sick or injured right now, and I didn't want Bones to get lonely. His colleagues drove him mental, and he was still pissed at me for making Taylor return to her own time.

"Hiya, Bones," I said, entering the med bay. "How's it going?"

"Bah, could be better," Bones scoffed. "These idiots can't get this place cleaned out on time, which means I'm going to be here until four o'clock, at least, supervising the damn project."

"I could help, if you want," I offered.

"Nah, you've got people to go see for the holidays," Bones said. "I don't want to keep you."

"I ain't got anyone," I said. "All my family lives in the 21st Century. I've got all night. Put me to work."

Bones smiled. "Aren't we all loners on Christmas?"

"Well, Jim has his mom. I would assume that Spock's returning to his family on New Vulcan. Uhura has her sister, and Scotty's got _his_ whole family," I sighed. "I'm thinking Sulu has a brother somewhere, he's always made mentions of one, and Chekov has a little sister…"

"All right, all right, you've made your point!" Bones exclaimed. "Who do you usually spend Christmases with?"

"I've known Lorena, Taylor, Elise, Aya, and Georgia practically forever," I said. "We're like sisters. Our families always spend Christmas Eve at a big, giant sleepover. Our brothers are friends and our sisters are friends."

"Sounds like one big happy family." Bones paused to shout at someone. "No, idiot, that's not the one! Leave that, that's for emergencies! We're not unpacking everything! Leave it, get the other one!"

I didn't bother asking what "it" was. I assumed it was just a piece of equipment that had two of its kind, one that needed to stay and one that needed to go.

"Ever wish you could head home?" Bones asked out of the blue.

"What makes you ask that?" I wondered.

"Just curious."

"Hell no." Bones chuckled. "I belong with you guys. I grew up here, goddammit. It was only a fifteen-year separation. I'm practically family."

Bones let out a laugh. "That you are. And someone needs to save us from the wrath of Spock every once in a while."

I laughed. "Indeed."

Twenty minutes later, the ship docked. I went to say goodbye to the crew.

"Have a merry Christmas," Jim said, giving me a hug goodbye. "See you at the party."

I chuckled. "Okay, see you around."

I waved as Jim left the ship. Uhura and I said a brief goodbye, without the hugging part.

I also said goodbye to the rest of the crew. I watched them leave, when there was a tap on my shoulder.

I screamed and jumped. Turning around, I saw that it was Spock who had scared me. I sighed. "Goddammit, Spock, don't _do _that!"

Spock smiled. "I was just going to say goodbye," he said. "I leave for New Vulcan tomorrow."

I forced a smile. That was fantastic. A Christmas without my boyfriend. "Well, have fun. Say hi to Sarek for me," I said.

"And what are _you_ doing for the holidays?" he demanded.

"Meh, I don't know. I'm going to Jim's party on Christmas Eve, but, other than that, not much," I admitted. "It's gonna be a lonely Christmas."

"You could always accompany me to New Vulcan," he offered.

"Nah. I'll probably just try to do what I usually did with my friends," I said. "Which will be hard. I've spent every Christmas since I met them with them."

There was a look of sympathy in Spock's eyes. "Ah, don't listen to me," I chuckled. "Have fun on New Vulcan. Or try to. Don't be grumpy the whole time. And _make sure_ to say hello to Sarek."

Spock nodded. "Of course. Goodbye."

"Bye," I said, and then we kissed for a final time before he left.

"Sophie, Sophie! Didn't you remember your promise? You're going to help these idiots clear out the med bay!" Bones shouted.

I chuckled. A Christmas with Bones was an eventful Christmas indeed. What had I to complain about?


	2. Chapter 2: Emergency

I pulled my coat on over my shoulders at 5:45 in the evening. Bones had just left, and the officers in the med bay were leaving, saying their goodbyes as they prepared to go their separate ways for the next two weeks. I was jealous. At least they had families to go to.

The computer where Uhura usually sat beeped. There was a new transmission. I went over to it and listened.

"_Enterprise_! This is the USS _Ringette_. Please respond!" The female voice was urgent.

"This is the _Enterprise_. What is your current situation?" I asked.

"We've been captured by Klingons while trying to pass through the Neutral Zone on a mission!" the voice sounded frantic. "We request a rescue mission."

"I will see what I can do," I said. "We have cleared out the ship, but I will contact Starfleet and see what we can do."

I ended the transmission and hurried to phone Jim. "Jim, thank God you answered!" I exclaimed when he picked up.

"Sophie, what's the problem? You're not too lonely already, are you?" he teased.

"Shut up, I need your help," I snapped. "One of our flagships has been captured by Klingons and needs our help."

"Damn," Jim said. "All right, I'll call around. See what I can do."

I sighed. "Thank you."

"See you in a few."

Jim hung up after that. I sat in my chair impatiently. An hour or so later, Jim arrived.

"The crew's coming," he said. "I have permission to go to Kronos and rescue the ship."

"Yes!" I exclaimed. "Good. Let's get going."

"Gotta say, though, I didn't expect to be on a mission over Christmas," he sighed. "Still, what has to happen will happen, right?"

The rest of the crew arrived later. They were pissed, but they knew what they had to do.

"Estimated time to Kronos: 10 minutes," Sulu informed Jim.

"Excellent," Jim said. He made a broadcast over the ship. "Enterprise, I realize I shouldn't have called you all in from your holidays, but there was an emergency transmission. One of our ships has requested help. They have been captured by Klingons while passing through the Neutral Zone on a mission. We have been asked to rescue them. Expected time to Kronos: 10 minutes. Kirk out."

I sighed. "Well, it's not like I was going to do much over Christmas, anyways," I commented. "And I knew the crew couldn't stay out of trouble for long."

Jim chuckled.

There was a rumble from somewhere. "Sir, there's been an unexpected energy flux," Sulu said. "I'm not sure where it's coming from."

"Find out," Jim said.

Sulu tried to work it out. Finally, he announced, "It's a time warp, sir."

"A time warp!" I exclaimed.

The ship rocked over and over. "Brace yourselves." Jim buckled the seatbelt on his chair. So did I.

The rumbling got less and less after minutes had passed. "I think it's over, Captain," Sulu said.

I glanced out the window. Earth looked the same as it always had.

"Let's land," Jim said. "Land somewhere. Anywhere. It doesn't matter."

Sulu took the ship down to the planet. It landed on a grassy field, with lots of hills. It was right behind a rather large building. Many people were watching us, whether in awe or shock, I didn't care.

All I cared about was that I knew this place.


End file.
